Tomohiro Kawauchi
Tomohiro Kawauchi (河内 智広 Kawauchi Tomohiro) is a student of Midorigaoka Academy and the number two in the school's gang. He betrayed Okegawa Kyoutaro during the school festival. Appearance Kawauchi is a teenager of average height with dark brown/black hair. Prior to the summer holiday of his second year, his hair was longer, and is now cut. Personality Kawauchi is generally level headed, probably the most sensible of the Midorigaoka gang trio, but despite his polite demeanour, he can make harsh comments to or about others. He is manipulative and uses words and trickery to get what he wants. Kawauchi idolizes strong people such as Okegawa, to the point where he would be willing to sacrifice a normal school life to follow them. However, he will feel betrayed if the person shows any sign of weakness (like when Okegawa was defeated by Natsuo with one blow). Background His junior high was Dai Ni Junior HighOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3. After arriving at Midori Ga Oka on his first day of high school, he met junior-high acquaintance Goto, who commented on how Kawauchi dyed his blonde hair black. Kawauchi told Goto that he was planning on living a normal life of non-delinquency. Kawauchi then walked off, looking for a girlfriend. He then noticed Okegawa, a second year student fighting four third years. After seeing him knock out all four at once, Kawauchi decided that he would go back into the world of delinquency just to follow Okegawa. Synopsis Early Appearances Kawauchi, alongside Goto Daikichi, mets Okegawa Kyoutaro school, where he informs the latter that the school's gang had been becoming unstableOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 27, Page 3. Okegawa finds the information to be trivial, and simply uses it as a topic to write about for his letter to Kurosaki Mafuyu. Goto then shows a gold angel card he won to the others, and they yell that he shouldn't be waving around such an important item in publicOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 27, Page 4. At some point after Okegawa's defeat against Natsuo, he is approached by Kosaka Shuntaro, who offers a plan to take over the schoolOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 50, Page 11. School Festival Arc A Plan in Action Somewhere in the town near Midori Ga Oka Academy, Kawauchi bumps into a few delinquents.After one of the delinquents angrily lashes out at him, Kawauchi laughs, asking what Midori Ga Oka would sayOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 45, Page 1. A few days later, after Mafuyu convinces Arisugawa and the manly men to stop randomly grabbing people from the hallway, Kawauchi is shown speaking to Kosaka Shuntaro. He speaks about how he successfully began a riot between Midori Ga Oka and Kiyama High, a rivalling school. Kosaka comments on how Kawauchi's face was messed up, saying that he couldn't expect the rest of the gang to take care of him with such a plan to betray, but Kawauchi simply states that he wasn't planning on telling Goto about his plan in the first place. Later, Goto speaks to Okegawa about how he saw Kawauchi acting oddly, with his face full of bandages. On the day of the school festival, Kiyama students begin storming Midori Ga Oka. Mafuyu (dressed as Natsuo) spots Kawauchi walking around solemnly with injuries. He later contacts Kosaka, who asks him what to do when Okegawa makes a move in the battle. Kawauchi laughs, saying that he betrayed him, as Kosaka had done to him as well. Kawauchi then flips the phone shut, and continues watching the Kiyama and Midori Ga Oka battle. Kosaka and Kawauchi observe Okegawa defeat Kiyama grunts, then a few of his own classmates. Kosaka says that they weren't defeated yet, as his plan was still in action, but Kawauchi grins, saying that he would comply with Kosaka's plan. Kosaka stares at the other, wondering why he had begun to laughOresama Teacher: Chapter 48, Page 30. As the closing ceremony for the school festival begins, with all of the Kiyama students defeated, Kawauchi orders a Midori Ga Oka delinquent to pass on a letter to Okegawa telling him to go to the mountains at eight at night. The Final Battle Okegawa arrives to fight Kawauchi, who grins, happy that his respected friend had finally come. Okegawa laughs, asking if Kawauchi could really defeat him, but he simply says that that meant the title of bancho would mean much more. Kawauchi commands the dozens of delinquents around him to overthrow the banchoOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 50, Page 16, and they head off, attacking Okegawa, who bulldozes through the fighters. Kawauchi tries to calmly watch from behind, but secretly wishes to join the battle himself. Kosaka fires a phone signal to tell Kawauchi to escape, as he realizes that if the police caught Okegawa, even he would be shamed. However, Kawauchi gets fed up with his wish to fight, and grabs the phone off of Kosaka (who was hiding in the bushes), and yells to the delinquents that they shouldn't be scared of Okegawa. Okegawa provokes him by saying that he needn't move, otherwise the 'king' Kawauchi would become a mere 'pawn'. Kosaka laughs, saying that his partner wouldn't be swayed by such a weak provocation, but Kawauchi runs off into battle anyway, excited to fight the bancho. The other delinquents try to stop him, but he tells them that he never planned to become the bancho in the first placeOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 50, Page 23, and that he was only ever extremely disappointed in Okegawa. He wishes to see Okegawa worried, to see his with an agonized face, as in his mind, the bancho was the strongest man who could never be defeated. As he runs towards Okegawa, he shouts that he (Okegawa) 'was the object of his desire', and punches him. Okegawa quickly recovers and stands back up, holding Kawauchi by his shirt. Okegawa scolds him for simply making him an object to force his ideals upon, then tells Kawauchi that he is like a kid pulling a tantrum, and defeats him with a quick blow to the head. Kawauchi falls down, reminiscing on how he didn't end up defeating any part of Okegawa other than their trusting relationship. He realizes that Okegawa is still just as strong as he was before, and decides to continue following him. Club Inspection Arc Kawauchi assists Hayasaka in writing a club report on the Public Morals Club. New Years Arc Another Betrayal After Okegawa and Goto discuss the former's make up test, the latter notices someone whispering in the bushes, and identifies the voice as a familiar man. Kawauchi arrives at the Public Morals Club, asking for Hayasaka. Mafuyu and Yui instantly defend the man in question, saying that Kawauchi shouldn't try to make their boy evil. However, Hayasaka himself joins Kawauchi outside to talk about something. Outside, Kawauchi tells Hayasaka that he was asking for a favour, as he was the one who had helped Hayasaka during the club inspection. He asks Hayasaka to stop Okegawa from attending the make-up test at all costs by obstructing him. Suddenly, Mafuyu and Goto jump out of the bushes, yelling why. Kawauchi tells Goto that it is a good opportunity, as Kawauchi would try to stop Okegawa from going to the exam, and Goto would try to get Okegawa to the test safely, and whoever succeeded would become bancho. Goto accepts the challenge, but Mafuyu notes that there would be no point, as if Goto won, he would become bancho, but if Kawauchi won, Okegawa would continue being bancho. Kawauchi then tells her that he planned on not being a delinquent anymore if Okegawa wasn't there. Kawauchi and Hayasaka head off to plan their ideas, with Yui tagging along. Kawauchi also recruits Kosaka into his team at some point. On the day of the make-up exam, after getting through traps set up by Hayasaka, Yui, and Kosaka, Mafuyu and Goto state that they'd rather let Okegawa not attend the test, and instead keep him at the school. Kawauchi appears, and offers Goto a chance to join his team, convincing him by saying that Okegawa would still be incredibly strong even without him. Goto accepts, and traps suddenly fall over Mafuyu's team, as it was Goto's luck that had made them avoid the traps in the first place. Relationships Okegawa Kyoutaro Kawauchi is the number two of Okegawa's gang. Okegawa was the first person he met at Midori Ga Oka that truly stood out to him, to the point where Kawauchi even discarded a normal student life in order to follow him. Although Kawauchi truly admires Okegawa, he harshly comments on him. As he is a delinquent, Kawauchi hangs around Okegawa and acts as the informant for the gang. Kawauchi betrayed Okegawa twice- once during the events of the school festival, when he managed to get two-thirds of the school's delinquents against him for an uprising, though Okegawa was able to defeat him in that end, stating that Kawauchi could never defeat a man like him. Another time was when Kawauchi plotted a strategy with Hayasaka, Yui, and Kosaka against Goto Daikichi to try to stop Okegawa from attending the makeup of a makeup test (and stopping him from graduating). However, Okegawa forgave him both times, and now trusts Kawauchi enough to take his place in the Public Morals Club. Trivia * His 'type' is cute dainty girls (like Yukioka Komari) and manly men (such as Okegawa Kyoutaro), both of which are bad choices. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Delinquents Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students